


The woman nextdoor

by sakaeamara



Category: Original - Fandom
Genre: Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-03 20:45:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12755874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakaeamara/pseuds/sakaeamara
Summary: I had heard that she was a strange woman but now, as she approached me for the first time, those accusations came to be quite vivid......,............ the rest is inside





	The woman nextdoor

**Author's Note:**

> A/N Hey everybody so this another short story i have written back in primary school days I have edited it a little bit i hope you like. Constructive criticism is expected. Also if you do see some grammatical mistakes help me out and point the way( I tend to miss them no matter how many times i read them)
> 
> Enjoy!

I had heard that she was a strange woman but now, as she approached me for the first time, those accusations came to be quite vivid. My name is Eloise Bondfield, but I prefer to be called Ella. I am a short, seventeen year old girl with hazel eyes and long wavy scarlet locks.I am about to go to college. Temporarily I am staying with my sister Helen until fall, which is when i start my first semester.  
Helen is a tall, twenty-nine year old woman with the same hair and eye color as mine. However, her eyes are a lot darker and her hair is closer to a crimson and curlier. Together, we live in a small house in Denver. My sister works as a receptionist in a hospital close to the city. This is where she will be between the hours of ten and six; depends on the day.  
At the moment, I'm staring out the window not looking at anything in particular, when i spotted her. She was the woman everyone on our street branded as "strange". Originally, when I moved here, I didn't share this view. The day I moved, I decided to walk around to familiarize myself with the neighborhood. I knocked on doors introducing myself, and I stumbled on her door. She told me her name was Annabella Crawford. She was a middle aged woman with long, brown hair which stopped at her collarbone. Her eyes looked to be ebony that reflected the afternoon sun. The conversation didn't last long, but it was efficient, and went on to the next house.  
She was a recluse person, never once coming out the house for anything but mail. A couple weeks later I noticed there was somewhat of a roster like appearances. Every other day at a vehicle would appear someone dressed darkly would get out, stay for a while and then leave. I can see how the other neighbor might be distressed by this but it could be something else so I don't join in with others. The attire she choose was a thick white blouse that went with long grey trousers, a blue cardigan and black Mary Jane's. I thought it peculiar that someone would wear so much within the most torrid months of the year.  
This woman walked slowly but cautiously towards my house with purpose. The expression displayed on her features was pained and worried. She seemed to be looking for someone or running from them. When she reached my door there was a hesitated knock, before there was a more determined one. Towards the end curiosity took over, and before I knew it, I was halfway to the door. When I opened the door she forced a smile. Then she spoke in a hoarse tone, as if she been screaming for hours. 'Have you seen my son?' Her voice betrayed her attempt at keeping up with normalcy. 'No I haven't.' Her face dropped when she heard my response, hobbling sadly back to her home.  
Two hours later my sister walked in the door with her hands stacked high with groceries. While we packed them away we began to talk. Somehow the conversation came to her asking me how I spent my day. I wound up telling her about my weird told me that she always did that no one knew why. Its always a different house every other day. This statement made me wonder what really was her problem. After dinner, I went to my room, got ready for bed, but found it difficult to fall asleep. The next morning, i woke up and went for a walk to think about yesterday's events coming to the conclusion, I would say it wasn't my place to pull everything out of the closet….yet.

I

**Author's Note:**

> A/N And I'm done… Maybe. Review and see.


End file.
